Perdedor
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Toneri tiene una cita con Hinata ¿Llegara a tiempo?


Perdedor.

Hola, ha traído algo muy corto porque al parecer mi musa anda más floja que yo, pero bueno es que me dio todo de si el día anterior.

Viniendo el caso este pequeño one está basado en la canción turskish march owata con una pequeñas variaciones mías

Naruto y la canción pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

A por la pequeña historia

….

Toneri estaba emocionado cuando por fin ¡Por fin! Hinata había accedido a tener una cita con él. Claro es que sus esfuerzos habían sido muchos, toda una semana de clases donde le había hecho los deberes, cargar sus cosas y prácticamente ser su esclavo aquella chica dulce había aceptado a salir con él a ir al cine y a comer un helado. Bueno también tuvo que mentir un poco, como decirle e insistirle que aquello no era una cita sino una simple salida de amigos. Claro, por supuesto, y aunque el sentía que aquello era la mentira más infame que había cometido en toda su vida ella había caído. La cita seria a la una de la tarde

Se sentía muy malvado.

Así como tonto.

Así fue como el viernes después de hablar con la dulce chica Hyuga se fue directamente a su casa a festejar su reciente triunfo: al no vivir con nadie se la pasó jugando con su celular hasta que el sueño le venció. Una pérdida de tiempo altamente justificado pensó cuando prácticamente quedo inconsciente encima de la cama. Después de todo lo único que necesitaba era relajarse. Mañana seria uno de los mejores días de su vida, y él estaba preparado.

—Solo cinco minutos— refunfuño el albino de ojos azules al sentir los horribles rayos de sol que se infiltraban como asaltantes profesionales por su ventana despertándolo de su hermoso letargo— demonios ¿Qué no corrí las cortinas antes de dormir?— se preguntaba al levantarse para soltar un bostezo. Miro hacia la dicha ventana notando que estaban abiertas de par en par y mostraba a su vez un hermoso panorama del día. Había un buen clima— que extraño, no debería verse así siendo tan temprano.

Arqueando una ceja miro el reloj que descansaba con tranquilidad en la mesita de noche para mirar con horror la hora que señalaba. Eran las once y media. Tenía que haber salido en ese momento.

El sueño pronto dejo en el último término para después salir corriendo al baño y salir mejor a recoger la ropa que usaría.

No podía ser ¿Cómo se había quedado dormido? Se maldecía por dentro mientras se cambiaba como podía. Se vistió unos simples jeans encima de su pantalón de piyama y una chamarra negra para ocultar su playera con estampados de ositos panda.

En cinco minutos estaba vestido- por llamarlo así- y peinado. Tomo sus llaves y su celular y salió rápido. No era mucho el tiempo que perdía, solo tenía que llegar a la estación de tren, subirse a este y llegar al lugar acordado.

Claro no sonaba tan mal, sonrió triunfal cuando vio la estación demasiado cercana, metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos sintiendo una envoltura de un dulce que se compró ayer, su celular, sus llaves…y nada más. Se detuvo en seco volviendo a palpar en el interior para después sacar todo. Por supuesto, faltaba dinero. No podía ir sin dinero.

Redirigió su camino para irse de nueva a cuentas a su casa. Luego de correr y conseguir varios billetes que dejo en la sala regreso a su carrera a la estación donde prácticamente su vida fue atentado por varios carros. Sobreviviendo de milagro llego a su destino y pagando su boleto corrió por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al tren que lo llevaría. Sonrió aliviado al verlo tan cerca, sin embargo eso no duro casi nada cuando las puertas empezaban a cerrarse. Estiro su mano como un intento en vano de detener lo inevitable. Después de eso todo pasó en cámara lenta; sintió claramente como tropezó con su propio pie para luego caer en el suelo. No pudo ni proferir queja alguna cuando se impactó al suelo.

—No ¿Por qué?— susurro viendo como el tren se iba sin el abordo.

Después de sufrir y besar el pavimento se levantó y sacudió ignorando para su propia dignidad la mirada de los morbosos curiosos se decidió a esperar. Luego de cinco minutos y de constantes miradas al gran reloj que estaba en el lugar decidió dar una vuelta por el andén encontrándose un teléfono público. Genial, podría llamarle, decirle que tal vez tendría que llegar un poco tarde y que tuviera paciencia para esperarle. Lo más seguro es que entendería. Saco su dinero y con las monedas exactas para hacer la llamada acerco su mano para marcar.

Un aura negra le rodeo de inmediato.

—No me acuerdo del numero— susurro para sí sonriendo irónico para chocar su cabeza contra el aparato con fuerza— eso duele— se empezó a quejar viendo que de nuevo era el centro de atención— ¿Qué ven?— pregunto cabreado viendo como las personas que tenían antes sus ojos puestos en el decidían dispersase.

Suspiro profundamente para seguir esperando. Después de que el tren se retrasara unos 15 minutos apareció. No tardo en entrar. Bueno, tal vez tendría tiempo, pensaba tratando de sonar positivo. Según había visto en el reloj eran las doce y media. Tenía media hora. Eso podía ser bueno.

….

Llego corriendo al cine. Mucha gente se aglomeraba en dicho lugar por un gran estreno. Eso no era bueno, había demasiadas personas y así no podría encontrarla ¿y si ya había llegado? ¿Y si no podía verlo y pensaba que la había dejado plantada? Eso sería imperdonable.

Miro a sus alrededores en busca de algo que solucionara su repentina problemática. Encontró una tienda de electrónicos y corrió ahí. Podía comprar una batería para su celular y así le llamaría, si así todo quedaría muy bien.

Fue y después de formarse en una fila que sentía sin final pudo comprar una batería. Sus nervios estaban por estallar y sus manos sudaban que tardo en poner la nueva batería. Prendió su celular y antes de que pudiera realizar una llamada un mensaje apareció. Era de Hinata. Sonrió un poco sintiendo que tal vez se había adelantado. Oh le extrañaba, esa idea le encogía el corazón de la ternura. Abrió el mensaje sin tardar.

Resultaba ser que el mensaje había sido enviado desde las diez de la mañana y siendo corto y conciso mandaba eso.

"Hola Toneri, lamento mandarte esto, pero no puedo ir al cine, Naruto me recordó que hoy tenemos que hacer una tarea en equipo y tengo que pasar todo la tarde en su casa. Lo siento, te lo compensare después, chao"

Todos lo que estaban en el cine voltearon a ver cuando escucharon un sonido estruendosos encontrando a un chico de cabellos blancos que pisaba de forma violenta su celular.

Y es que la rabia era poco para describir lo que sentía. Claro que se había tardado pero se había esforzado por venir, solo para que no fuera. No solo eso, sino que todavía tenía en el cinismo de decir que había quedado con el estúpido de Naruto. Se sentía morir. Y con toda su dignidad por los suelos se regresó a su casa. No quería saber nada del mundo.

Fin.

Eso es todo, lo que nos deja una valiosa lección: jamás escriban un fic cuando se mueran de aburrimiento. La verdad es que ame la canción cuando la escuche y sentí o le queda muy bien debería escribirlo.

La verdad esto solo es un fruto de mi ocio, espero que al menor le haya sacado alguna risa.

¿Reviews? :3

Chao, cuídense.


End file.
